Abandoned
by her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks
Summary: Of course, she trusted him, and ran through the forest. She ran quickly, all hope coming back into her life. How quick it faded...Oneshot, one major and minor OC, rated K-plus for..creepiness. Written for Avatarluv7's "The One Word Challenge." in the HPFC forum. Word: Abandoned. Couldn't think of a genre.


**Written for AvatarLuvr7's "The One Word Challenge" in the HPFC forum.  
Word: Abandoned  
**

Alone.

Completely alone.

No one at all close enough to feel a presence.

It wasn't always like that, but that's how it is now, so why dwell in the past?

Yet she did, because that was the only thing to do.

The only thing to think about, unless she wanted to think about her definite death.

It wasn't meant to be, she kept on telling herself, she kept trying to convince herself. It wasn't supposed to be this way. But you can leave now. Run away. Hide.

But she was stuck to the ground by feelings, and those feelings wouldn't lift.

She didn't trust words anymore, as they were useless. Inefficent. Unservicable.

Untruthful.

She was told to go, to go with him, but those words were emptier than promises. Oh, yes, promises weren't reliable either.

She was told she would be safe.

As far as she knew, isolation wasn't a way to keep safe.

The girl was told by the boy to go with him, that they woudn't get hurt.

Of course, she trusted this boy. So she ran away from the fire that she was scared of, from the curses and the jinxes and the deaths that came too soon.

The boy ran with her, guided her, and reassured her.

The boy ran all the way to the forest, telling her that they'll be alright.

She believed him, and all hope seemed to travel back into their lives.

How quick the hope faded...

The noise was heard by both of them, and both of them, by nature, were scared. It was only natural, only expected.

No one knew what it was, but that was what made it so scary. The uncertainty made it frightening, and what's more terrible than not knowing what's next?

Especially in a situation like this?

And he said to wait, that'll he'll be right back. He'll only be gone for a little while.

And she told her brother that she'll stay right there.

She also made him promise to come back.

He promised, of course.

_Lies._

She can be a good sister, and believe what most would believe. She can believe something blocked him from getting back to her.

But it was as clear as anything.

She saw it in his eyes the last time her looked at her, She saw the distortion in his demeanor, the unfamiliar sense of urgency. The theory of _me first _that was never known to them_._

This sight wasn't pleasant to see.

But time was running out, and she she sat down after ten long minutes, waiting, wondering.

Then it hit her, and the burning fury rose up. Red-hot and sparking, it took every ounce of her not to cry out, not to express her rage. It swallowed her until there was nothing left.

The anger controlled her, and made her think things she wouldn't think if it wasn't that night.

She knew she was going to die, she knew they would find her. She knew the battle wouldn't last long. Everyone was going to die anyway. They were going to go to the forest.

They were going to kill every last person they saw.

So she made sure she knew that before she did anything. She told her herself that she was going to die.

She told herself that so much that it seemed that any other result wouldn't be satisfying.

Maybe it was the fury that kept her down, kept her from moving. Maybe it was the chance of seeing him again, that lying traitor. Maybe it was just the fear of anything and everything.

It was probably that fear that created that terrible feeling she had never experience before, but she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

As time went on, she added more and more words to the list of unusable terms. The list grew and grew uncontrollably, until she couldn't keep track of the number.

_Afirmation. Asseveration._

_Trust._

And this list wasn't helping her. She wanted a name for this feeling, so she could maybe gather some comfort.

All she knew was the constant asking of _why. _Why, my brother? Why would you betray me?

But the answer wouldn't come to her, even though she wasn't sure who she was asking.

And finally the explanation came, and she felt a stab of pain.

The terrible taste of shock hurtled towards her, and she finally realized what she had avoided that whole day, in the madness and in the murder, but met that fateful midnight.

Why she was left to die, she didn't know. She never will.

The word escaped her clutch, and as dry as that word was, it provided every reason for everything.

"_Abandoned_," she hissed, feeling some type of satisfaction.

Yes.

That was the only word that had meaning now.

**Review?**


End file.
